Anywhere
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Suponía que ahora debía preguntarle a Hidan cómo funcionaba eso de ser Jashinista.


¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn) Así que estoy de vuelta con otra pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras veía ese maravilloso anime llamado _Nozaki-kun_ (para abreviar) y no pude detenerme de escribir esto, ni siquiera porque técnicamente estoy enterrada en tarea. Pero bueno, cuando se trata de ItaSaso, poco debería sorprenderme mi autorregulación de responsabilidades.

 _Naruto_ , como podrán imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes a Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!** De acuerdo, no tengo muy en claro si esto entra como yaoi o shonen-ai (en teoría, creo que lo primero, aunque muy ¿leve?). Ya saben, también que mis fics implican cantidades descomunales de OoC y finalmente, un Mundo Alterno.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **((*~* [ANYWHERE] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _«_ Querido amor mío, ¿acaso no has querido estar conmigo?

Y querido amor mío, ¿acaso no has deseado ser libre? _»_

Evanescence.

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

No había razón para llegar temprano a casa, aunque normalmente lo hacía. Sin embargo, ese día prefirió buscar un buen lugar donde sentarse y dejar que el tiempo corriera. Una vez terminadas las clases, tan discreto como le fue posible, se escabulló lejos de su alumno hasta las jardineras.

Tomó asiento cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo que, la escuela presumía, era tan viejo como la misma institución. Más allá se encontraban las canchas de básquetbol y vóleibol. Sasori se quedó mirando la amplia entrada, preguntándose si Itachi ya había terminado de hablar con el entrenador.

Lanzó un breve suspiro, intentando convencerse que le era indiferente, aun cuando el moreno se había lastimado durante la práctica y había faltado a la última hora por asistir a la Enfermería.

Volvió la atención al árbol. El viento mecía los pétalos, trayendo consigo una melodía apacible que le recordó cuando su familia y él iban al _Hanami._ Oh, la indiscutible belleza de los caminos tapizados de rosa y la deliciosa comida que la abuela Chiyo preparaba con una maestría sorprendente.

 _Quiero volver a esos días._ La verdad, parecía que resultaba más fácil recordar aquello que entonces podía resultar aburrido, como decía el guion de esa película infantil. _Up,_ creía se llamaba.

Odiaba, entre muchas cosas, sentir nostalgia. Le pesaba toda aquella amargura reunida que nunca se iba del todo y que permanecería como una terrible cicatriz por el resto de sus días.

Maldición. Había empezado a deprimirse seriamente.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sacó el iPod. Dejó que la música fluyera y le hiciera olvidar un poco al mundo entero, de vez en cuando revisando si el Uchiha estaba a la vista. Finalmente lo vio salir, cojeando y haciendo muecas cada vez que apoyaba su pie derecho.

El taheño guardó el aparato junto a los audífonos, haciéndolos bola mientras avanzaba rápido hacia Itachi, tratando de no evidenciar la prisa que tenía de llegar a su lado. No podía evitarlo. Últimamente era difícil agarrar al otro sin la compañía de Kisame o su séquito de admiradoras; por suerte, el joven tuvo que permanecer con el entrenador (no muchas chicas se quedaban y las que lo hacían, casi nunca se atrevían a hablarle); Hoshigaki también se vio forzado a abandonarlo porque tenía un deber que atender en el negocio familiar, así que era una oportunidad per-fec-ta.

 _¿Para qué? Cielos, no quiero ni pensar en la respuesta._

El otro no parecía haberlo advertido hasta entonces, atento como se hallaba al celular. De pronto, vio a Itachi detenerse, observando fijamente la pantalla y frunciendo el ceño. Sasori imaginó que leía un mensaje que lo disgustaba, a juzgar por la expresión de molestia contenida.

Al fin, guardando el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria, reanudó la marcha. Resultaba un poco lastimero mirarlo de cerca, pues cada paso que daba suponía un breve momento de tensión que reptaba hasta las caderas del moreno, igual que una enredadera. Sasori tenía la impresión de que Itachi hubiera sufrido menos con una astilla de diez centímetros clavada en el tobillo.

Nervioso, apresuró su andar hasta llegar a la altura del Uchiha. Incluso aunque no hubiera corrido, fue sencillo alcanzarlo porque el otro caminaba terriblemente despacio.

—¡Uchiha! —Llamó, haciéndole dar un saltito y voltear para mirarlo sobre el hombro, aparentemente impresionado de encontrárselo ahí, cuando la escuela no tardaría en cerrarse—. ¿Todavía no te recuperas? —Preguntó, esforzándose por sonar burlón y fracasando rotundamente cuando él mismo notó la inquietud de su voz.

Durante un segundo, Itachi pareció confundido. Él sintió un hueco en el estómago. _Pareciera que nunca hemos hablado en la vida._ Ah, golpe bajo. Debía quitarse la tendencia de recalcarse a sí cuán difícil era darse una oportunidad de hablar con el mayor de los Uchiha. Éste no tardó mucho más tiempo en tomar conciencia de que lo dejaba esperando una respuesta.

—No —replicó, borrando todo sentimiento de malhumor—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Da lo mismo si llego en la madrugada, ahora que estoy viviendo por mi cuenta —comentó con dizque indiferencia, pero advirtió que su tono hacía que Itachi se arrepintiera de preguntarle. _Todo lo arruino cuando se trata de él, joder_ —. ¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Guy- _sensei_?

—Agotadoramente entusiasta —suspiró, bajando la mirada y soltando el aire, como si acabara de quedarse sin aliento—. Y al mismo tiempo, aburrida: Choca algo eso de aprobar las nuevas tácticas del equipo.

—Pero estás haciendo un buen trabajo —comentó y al ver la expresión de Itachi, se apresuró a añadir—… o eso dicen todos. Yo creo que cualquiera con medio cerebro podría haber empleado esos nuevos movimientos.

Itachi soltó una risa entre dientes.

—Tienes una manera muy particular de hacer cumplidos, ¿sabías?

El Akasuna se ruborizó. No había tenido intención de que se le saliera; lo había dicho sin pensar, como cuando uno dice: "Hoy hace demasiado calor".

—¿Y el pie? —Dijo, para cambiar el tema.

—Un esguince —contestó—. Por cómo me empujaron, Shizune- _san_ está genuinamente sorprendida de que no me lo rompiera.

—Sí.

—No podré jugar en el próximo partido, pero estaré ahí para observarlos. Es mi deber como capitán del equipo.

—Lo escuché de Kisame —admitió, bajando la mirada—. Creí que se quedaría para serte de apoyo.

—Bueno, tenía esa cosa en la tienda. Ya sabes: Los pescados y esas cosas no pueden servirse solos.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Intentas ser gracioso? Se te da fatal, Itachi. No quieras conquistar así a ninguna chica, ¿oíste?

No del todo ofendido, el otro respingó la nariz.

—Vale, vale. Lo que digas, Pajarillo Carpintero —dijo en tono de broma, ocupando uno de los (poco ingeniosos) apodos que Hidan le había puesto—. ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿O me dirás que estabas esperando por mí?

Sasori no tardó en ruborizarse, casi demasiado violentamente. Arrugó el ceño y se frotó la mejilla para ocultar el sonrojo.

—Lamento decepcionarte.

Itachi parecía confundido. Así que, ¿estaba diciéndole que aguardaba por él o no? Ni siquiera Akasuna lo sabía del todo.

—Vine a asegurarme si estabas bien —replicó, tratando de dar con una excusa convincente—. Kisame buscaba quién se encargase de ello y no me venía mal perder algo de tiempo.

—Oh, gracias —musitó él, bajito—. Supongo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, conforme se dirigían automáticamente a la salida. El taheño todavía debía pasar al estacionamiento de bicicletas para llevarse la suya. _Genial. Así que estuve aquí cerca de dos horas para simplemente acompañarlo a la salida. Lo verdaderamente absurdo es que me siento conforme._

Rodó los ojos y entonces, sólo para no dejar caer la conversación, intentó reanudarla.

—¿Vendrán por ti? —Pausa—. ¿Quisieras que esperara contigo?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sasori notó un tirón en la boca del estómago, seguido de un molesto aleteo.

—No. Tendré que irme en transporte.

El Akasuna abrió grandes los ojos.

—¡Estás loco! —Gritó, no demasiado fuerte—. Vas a lastimarte todavía más. Lo mejor sería que reposaras.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nadie en casa y el auto del chófer se descompuso.

Sasori paró e Itachi lo imitó, tratando de guardarse la mueca de dolor por hacerlo tan repentinamente.

—Y-yo tengo mi bicicleta —sugirió a media voz. El Uchiha pareció genuinamente sorprendido. _Otra vez, es como si yo viviera para darle puntapiés y ser amable equivaliera a dejar el Infierno congelado_ —. ¡No me mires así! Dios, si te parece tan malo, olvídalo.

—No es eso —irrumpió el moreno, levantando los brazos—. Es que…me sentiría mal de convertirme en una molestia.

—Siempre eres un dolor en el trasero, nada especialmente nuevo.

Itachi casi retrocedió, herido.

—Eso parece.

El pelirrojo se esforzó en suavizar sus gestos y la voz.

—Lo siento —añadió, frotándose el brazo distraídamente—. A veces, siento la necesidad de golpearte cuando tú sólo esperas que yo te trate como basura. No es así como realmente pienso de ti.

 _Dios. ¡Maldición! Técnicamente, esto es una confesión._ Emitió un ruido estrangulado al reparar en dicho detalle, pero Itachi únicamente lo reflexionaba. Por fin, el joven de ojos granate esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Disculpa. —Se mordió los labios, encogiendo los hombros—. Me agradas. Lo digo en serio.

El Akasuna reprimió el gruñido que estuvo por salírsele, temiendo que eso fuera como dar dos pasos atrás luego de avanzar uno.

—Vamos, entonces —bufó él, abriendo la marcha, seguido de cerca por Itachi.

 **.**

—¿No te cansarás llevándome a cuestas? —Preguntó el Uchiha, observando a Sasori mientras soltaba el candado y lo guardaba en su mochila. El más pequeño levantó la cabeza, dibujando una mueca de exasperación.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Itachi se debatía entre hablar o no.

—Es que… —dejó la idea completamente inconclusa, pero Sasori le adivinó el pensamiento.

—¡Idiota! Tengo más resistencia que todo Akatsuki junto —no era una mentira e Itachi lo sabía, a juzgar por la sonrisa abierta que le ofreció. _O sólo quiere librarse del golpe que estoy a punto de darle._

—Es cierto. Nadie es mejor que tú en ello.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos, arrojando su mochila a la canastilla.

—Y tú decías que mi manera de hacer cumplidos era extraña —se quejó, poniéndose sobre la bicicleta.

Itachi se acercó, acomodándose en el porta-equipajes y haciendo caso omiso cuando Sasori le ofreció poner sus cosas a un lado de las suyas.

 **.**

Debían ofrecer una imagen de lo más extraña, pensó cuando se dio cuenta de la forma que los observaban. Quizá, de tratarse de otra persona a la que llevara, él estaría de acuerdo: Él, mucho más pequeño y de apariencia endeble, iba tirando de la bicicleta junto a un muchacho alto, que lo rebasaba por mínimo veinte centímetros (de hecho, sus piernas casi rozaban el suelo) y cuya musculatura se adivinaba a través del uniforme. Para colmo, eran dos hombres.

 _Dicen que no existe manera heterosexual de subir a una moto o bicicleta cuando ambos son chicos._ Se dijo, girando en una esquina. _Así que, ¿¡cómo demonios es que_ esto _se ve tan normal!?_

Probablemente se debía a que Itachi se había arrinconado hasta el extremo más lejano del porta-equipajes y se sujetaba apenas con la punta de los dedos, asiéndose del fierro bajo su —bien esculpido— trasero.

 _¡Lo odio! Definitivamente no hay forma de salirme con la mía en esto._

Itachi se rio nerviosamente cuando Sasori maldijo al dar una nueva vuelta. Él no lo hacía tanto por el peso extra (ni siquiera debido a la impresión de que el Uchiha deseaba mantenerse lejos), sino porque tenía la sensación de que el moreno se iba de lado cada vez que viraba en alguna esquina, a punto de caerse.

—¿Harías el favor de sujetarte con más firmeza? —Le preguntó, esperando que el semáforo se cambiara a verde. Atrás de él, oyó que el moreno soltaba un ruidito ininteligible.

—¿Cómo?

—¡No lo sé! —Exclamó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían rojísimas y temiendo, por lo mismo, girarse para verlo amenazadoramente—. Agárrate de mí, no me molesta siempre y cuando no vayas a caerte.

Itachi lo observaba atentamente.

—Sí. No sería agradable —replicó despacio y empezó a acercarse más, metiendo los brazos para rodearlo en una especie de abrazo que lo hizo tensarse—. Con tu permiso.

Sentía el aliento del Uchiha sobre la oreja derecha y no tardó en percibir que apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro, como un niño al que haces caballito. Hubiera deseado comentar algo o fingir que esa posición le molestaba, pero lo único que realmente podía tener en la cabeza eran las oleadas de escalofríos al sentir la respiración de Itachi, sosegada y cosquillante.

Tragó saliva, creyendo que pasaba arena en lugar de líquido (y créanlo, él conocía la sensación de ello).

La cabeza le daba vueltas, haciéndolo sentir mareado. _Creo que no podré pedalear bien._

En cualquier momento, le iban a fallar las fuerzas en sus piernas. O simplemente, se quedaría inmóvil, temblando por la mezcla de emociones, igual que ese personaje anónimo en _La Larga Marcha_. ¿Había soldados atrás dispuestos a pegarle un tiro?

¿Itachi era consciente de los desbocados latidos de su corazón? El Uchiha era como aquellos militares, ajenos a los sentimientos de los marchadores. _Justo eso quiero. Oh, por favor: Que no se dé cuenta._

Oyó al Uchiha aspirar su cabello y el pelirrojo se quedó helado.

—Ya está en verde, Sasori. —La manera en que pronunció su nombre, acariciando cada una de las letras, a punto de ronronearlas, provocó una dolorosa punzada en la entrepierna. Cuando intentó avanzar, desesperado por olvidar la excitación con algo de ejercicio, perdió el equilibrio y ambos se fueron de lado con todo y bici.

Era una suerte que Itachi no tuviera ese pie lastimado y fue capaz de detenerlos antes de dar de bruces contra el suelo.

 **[[~*~]]**

No quería verlo. En serio, la simple idea le resultaba horrible, incluso dos días después. Sin embargo, Itachi aguardaba cerca del estacionamiento de bicicletas, solo.

—Oh, Jashin. Si me ayudas a resolver esto —murmuró, caminando lentamente—, me cambiaré a tu religión. Lo juro.

—Hola —saludó Itachi, teniéndolo en frente. Sasori procuraba no mirarlo.

—Buenas —dijo, desganado—. Hum, ¿qué pasó?

—El mecánico todavía no entrega el carro a nuestro chófer —comentó el otro, haciéndolo levantar la mirada—. Pensé que quizá podríamos volver juntos.

Sasori miró hacia otro lado.

—Es que… tengo…eso.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Traje mi propia bici, así que no tienes por qué llevarme. Sólo, creí que sería divertido ir los dos juntos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó y no evidenciaba ningún tono de entusiasmo, incredulidad u otra cosa. De acuerdo, quizá escepticismo.

—Claro. Me encantó ir contigo.

 **[[~*~]]**

—¿No traes la bici hoy?

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha ponchado una llanta cerca de mi departamento. Así que creo que iré en transporte.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Yo puedo llevarte. —Ofreció—. En compensación por esa primera vez —añadió, mostrándole una sonrisa que dejó su corazón suspendido en el vacío.

—Muy amable, pero… —miró la bicicleta del Uchiha—… jamás he confiado mucho en los diablos. —Empezó a caminar.

Había ido a acompañar al moreno, permitiéndose desviarse de la entrada principal sólo porque estaba interesado en la conversación que sostenían sobre la Era de los samuráis. Lo estaba disfrutando, genuinamente; siempre había pensado que el Uchiha y él quizá podrían sostener pláticas intelectuales y no se había equivocado. Cada discusión amistosa lo hacían enamorarse un poco más del joven moreno y de verdad lamentaba que su —estúpida— bicicleta cayera sobre un pedazo de vidrio.

 _Eso me pasar por ir divagando estupideces._

Sacudió la mano para despedirse y empezó a marcharse. El Uchiha lo detuvo.

—¡Sasori! —Exclamó—. ¿Y si nos vamos caminando?

El pelirrojo se giró para verlo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Bromeas? Tardaríamos al menos hora y media. Es más fácil irse cada quien por su medio de transporte.

—No quiero —replicó el Uchiha, terco como sólo Deidara había demostrado ser—. Es decir, mientras vaya contigo… incluso me gustaría que tomara más tiempo —murmuró, poniéndose adorablemente rojo.

Sasori pestañeó rápido y, de un momento a otro, se echó a reír.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —Dijo finalmente. Itachi empujó su bicicleta, poniéndose a un lado del más pequeño. La bicicleta los separaba lo suficiente para que el taheño se diera cuenta que quizá había imaginado la expresión del moreno y confundido sus intenciones.

 **[[~*~]]**

—No deberíamos volver a irnos en bicicleta —señaló Itachi, mientras se formaban para conseguir su almuerzo y reunirse con Akatsuki. Sasori casi suelta la charola.

—Oh.

—¿Qué te parece si en cambio, nos vamos caminando? Creo que me gusta tomarme el tiempo en llegar a casa.

En esta ocasión, al Akasuna dejó caer la gelatina al suelo.

 **[[~*~]]**

Sasori estaba perdido en sus reflexiones cuando, de pronto, notó que los dedos de Itachi, quien había caminado en silencio rozando su hombro durante todo el trayecto desde la escuela, se entrelazaban con los suyos.

Él sonrió y apretó, correspondiéndole el gesto. Agradeció infinitamente a su bicicleta.

Y suponía que debía preguntarle a Hidan cómo funcionaba eso de ser Jashinista.

 **FIN**

* * *

C'est tout! (x3)

Sempais, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá les haya gustado lo suficiente para agregar a favoritos o dejarme un review, que son el pan de cada autora en , y en mi caso, la razón de que insista con esta pareja crack.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

PD: Los invito a ver _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_ y quizá leer a Stephen King con su _Larga Marcha._ Prometo que ambas valen mucho la pena (:D)


End file.
